Red-Eyed Tree Frog
Many scientists believe the red-eyed tree frog (Agalychnis callidryas) developed its vivid scarlet peepers to shock predators into at least briefly questioning their meal choice. These iconic rain-forest amphibians sleep by day stuck to leaf-bottoms with their eyes closed and body markings covered. When disturbed, they flash their bulging red eyes and reveal their huge, webbed orange feet and bright blue-and-yellow flanks. This technique, called startle coloration, may give a bird or snake pause, offering a precious instant for the frog to spring to safety. Their neon-green bodies may play a similar role in thwarting predators. Many of the animals that eat red-eyed tree frogs are nocturnal hunters that use keen eyesight to find prey. The shocking colors of this frog may over-stimulate a predator's eyes, creating a confusing ghost image that remains behind as the frog jumps away. Red-eyed tree frogs, despite their conspicuous coloration, are not venomous. They are found in tropical lowlands from southern Mexico, throughout Central America, and in northern South America. Nocturnal carnivores, they hide in the rain forest canopy and ambush crickets, flies, and moths with their long, sticky tongues. Red-eyed tree frogs are not endangered. But their habitat is shrinking at an alarming rate, and their highly recognizable image is often used to promote the cause of saving the world's rain forests. Roles * It played Green Latern in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Taco in South American Animal Insanity Gallery Frog, Red-Eyed Tree.jpg TLoT Frogs.png|The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003) imagess.jpg 324816.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Cha__Cha_.airbrush.jpg IMG 3545.JPG IMG_5105.PNG IMG_9738.PNG Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Amphibians.jpg Star meets Red-Eyed Tree Frog.png B2813423-74BE-4682-9074-1C87AF3EE959.jpeg 584BBB56-6470-462F-BCDA-7AEC6AED289B.jpeg 7FB22707-31D8-4709-A596-00BF951CA193.jpeg 7A4F6100-5CFA-49CA-B832-CAC009CBFDA8.jpeg 50DD52A5-0B5C-40B4-BDC4-FF5AAABDC14B.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 0FE306BD-29A7-470B-B15A-B32AC968FB6E.jpeg FFD87A1F-DB40-4CE0-95FD-AA49325C1239.jpeg See Also * Australian Tree Frog * American Green Tree Frog * Pacific Tree Frog Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Amphibians Category:Frogs Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:It's a Big Big World Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Insectivores Category:Carnivores Category:Green Animals Category:Yondie Frog and Friends Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Red Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Ugly Cute Animals Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals